Metroid: Hunters of the Past
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When a normal mining operation on a nearby planet goes wrong. It erupts not only war, but extinction of the human race. Can the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran end this? Not only herself alone can stop this, but a few friends and enemies can stop this.


**Another one here. Its Metroid and World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria mixed with Cataclysm.**

**Also note: MGW (Metal Gear Wrathguard) is removed because Metroid had a better one. Sorry about that**

NOTE: Also Follows my Sonic/Metroid crossover.  
Constructive Replies are also welcome. No troll comments.  
Some Fan Characters like Zarand Vorkan are created by me. The Rest owned by Nintendo and Blizzard.

* * *

(December 22, 7027)

(Planet Krverm. 12:25 AM)  
(Planetary Conditions: Tropical.)  
(GFMC Trooper and Personal count: 65,450)  
(After the fall of the Parasite X and Metroid research. They had nothing powerful against the Pirates, and they took a major blow in the biological weaponry research. The Galactic Federation was sent on this very planet, because of the rumors of a artifact known as the Titan Waygate. If a person were to use the device, it will teleport them into worlds unlike any others. They plan to use this to improve their hyperspace technology over the Space Pirates. They found 5 so far, and didn't work. Until one day, it changed forever..)

* * *

(Planet Krverm - GFMC Mining Outpost - Caverns. 1:07 AM)  
(A squad of Miners and Soldiers and a Commander were typically mining in this spot. They had a colossus robotic walker doing the big work, nothing else. Until this happened)  
GFMC Miner (Bored): Man, does this suck. Are they sure that this so-called "Titan Waygate" even exist?  
GFMC Soldier: Dunno, but keep working. If you want the pay check.  
GFMC Miner: Oh well.

(Something rings in the distance)  
GFMC Commander: Shift's over now, i'll let the others take over.

* * *

(The Walker was automated, it worked through 4,250 ft of solid stone in the last 10 hours. When the others were getting ready to leave, the mech revealed the Titan Waygate. But it looked different than the others)

GFMC Soldier: Holy crap! It is real.  
GFMC Commander: My God... But this looks different than the others on the planet.

GFMC Miner: Can we open it?

GFMC Commander: Hold on, informing Admiral Dane.

(He informs Admiral Dane)

Admiral Dane (Transmission): What's going on down there? You found anything yet?

GFMC Commander: Its another Titan Waygate, and this one looks different. Can we test it out? (shows picture)

Admiral Dane (Transmission): You could, proceed with caution.

(Transmission ends)

GFMC Commander: Okay, you can open it.

(They proceeded. The gate had some kind of passcode, with words unknown to humans, even aliens)

GFMC Miner: The hell is this? What kind of language is this?

GFMC Soldier: (Uses scanner) Can't find any alien derelicts to this, even the Chozo and Luminoth doesn't work. Perhaps there's a written passcode around here somewhere...

(One of them finds the scroll that has the code to open the gate way)

GFMC Commander: What the? Its not paper at all.. Its an alloy or something. But it tells the symbols to the passcode console. We can open this.

(They slowly, but surely got the passcode correct. The gate opens)

* * *

GFMC Soldier: This better be good...

(After the gate opens. A being emerges out of the portal, horns, wings, claws and tail. It was no other than a Dragon. He leaps at a miner.)

Dragon: The Aspect of Death shall claim all!

GFMC Miner: WHAT THE?! GET OFF OF ME!

(A nearby Soldier attempted to aid the downed miner by shooting at the dragon with 4 bullets in the air. Three bullets succeeded, but the Dragon remained strong. The Dragon slowly turned to the Soldier)

Dragon: Your weapon are useless against- (Falls down)

(The Dragon falls down. He was wounded, but still alive. They were deciding what to do to him)

GFMC Commander: What can we do?

GFMC Miner: Maybe kill it, since that thing almost killed me!

GFMC Soldier #2: No, he could be too important for research. We can bring him to a lab.

Dragon: I won't be used as a Weapon by anyone else except Deathwing.

GFMC Soldier: Who's this "Deathwing" you speak of?

Dragon: The demise of the human race.

GFMC Commander: Introduction is over... (Shoots tranq darts at him)

(They carried the Dragon all the way to the main fort)

* * *

(Planet Krverm - GFMC Mining Outpost - Labs. 5:30 AM)

(When they bringed the Dragon through the gate. Everyone looked shocked and surprised that a being like this is in these halls. The scientists researched the being)

Scientist: Whatever this thing came from. We can't crack the genetic code of this Dragon.

GFMC Commander: But he believes this "Deathwing" or this "Aspect of Death". We found him at a working Titan Waygate.

(A message was received from the Dragon)

Scientist: Hmm.. His name is now Vltraxion.

(The Commander decides to speak with him)

GFMC Commander: Vltraxion, we would like to speak with you.

Vltraxion (Tired): What is it?

GFMC Commander: We were investigating this so called being "Deathwing". Who is he?

Vltraxion (Tired): The lord of death himself, is beyond your strength of any army. He would be your end to this pathetic race and many others.

GFMC Commander: Whatever lord this is. Your kind won't be meeting you.

Vltraxion: You will pay for this...

(They finished talking shortly after)

* * *

(December 23, 7032)

(Somewhere in Deep space. A ship belonged to no other than Samus Aran. When she was asleep, Samus's step-father from the dream informed her about the upcoming extinction of the Human race. But someone else was overhearing them

Samus Aran: Who is this?

?: Doesn't matter. The Galactic Federation discovered a device known as the Titan Waygate. Known to teleport to various worlds, but there was a Corrupted Titan Waygate. It was from the Aspect of Death. Deathwing, the Sunderer of Worlds. He was supposed to be extinct 1,680,000 years ago. But the Galactic Federation uncovered the Corrupted Titan Waygate. They managed to open it. The passcode to these gates had an language, unknown to humans and even the Chozo ourselves.

Samus Aran: How do they even crack that thing?

?: I don't know. But you must hurry. The Galactic Federation must re-open the gate, and i fear a fatal mistake will be made. You must stop them. The portal is on Krverm.

* * *

(Samus re-awakes and sets course on Krverm. Back on the planet, the Commander decides to open the gate)

GFMC Commander: Open the Titan Waygate again. I'll go with you.

Scientist: Are you sure? There's more to Vltraxion's kind than we think.

GFMC Commander: Well. I'll like to see that this "Deathwing" really exist. If not, this is a waste of time. And money on this operation.

(He uses the scroll to open the gate, but when he was just about ready to enter the gate. It closes before he goes through.

GFMC Commander: What the? It closed?

GFMC Soldier: It wasn't like that when we opened it first.

GFMC Commander: Don't know, but what if i keep the scroll in the console while the portal is still open.

(It opens the gate. But this time, for 5 minutes waiting. The gate remained open still. And some Troopers decided to move into the portal)

(? - Titan Waygate)

(After materializing from the portal. They realised that this is a dimension, home to Deathwing. Called the Twilight Space, where Deathwing was sealed from the outside universe)

GFMC Trooper: What the hell is this now? Some kind of planet of some sort?

GFMC Trooper #2: No. Its a dimension. No kind isn't suppose to look like this.

(Someone picks up a nearby scroll)

GFMC Trooper #3: Its another one of these scrolls, and we still can't read.

(A Transmission comes from the Commander)

GFMC Commander (Transmission): You better hurry up there. The scientist said that the portal attracts any nearby beings towards the portal, and we don't want another dragon going through here.

(They went back to the portal, teleporting them back to the universe)

GFMC General: You found anything yet?

GFMC Trooper: All we found is this scroll, yet again. Can't read this.

GFMC Commander: Well, tough luck. Close the portal back.

(They attempted to take the scroll out of the gate console. But in surprise, the scroll was jammed)

GFMC Engineer: This damn thing's jammed now.

GFMC Commander: Oh great, can you pull it out?

GFMC Engineer: Doesn't seem to let me do it.

GFMC Commander: Shoot... We have a bigger problem right now.

(He contacts Admiral Dane)

Admiral Dane (Transmission): Anything about the new waygate?

GFMC Commander: Yes, and we have a critical threat at hand. The way gate attracts any beings towards the portal, and they're not friendly all right.

Admiral Dane (Transmission): What happened?

GFMC Commander: The access scroll is stuck, leaving the gate open for these things.

(Transmission was jammed by the portal volatile energy)

GFMC Commander: Damn. Everyone get away from the room and make the way back to the station.

(They manage to flee to the train station, but the rest of the Mining site's waygates started to become corrupt and unleashing the Twilight Army)

(One soldier looks at the personal's vital signs on the outpost)

GFMC Trooper: Holy crap... Everyone's getting wiped out here.

GFMC Commander: We need to move now!

(The horde of dragonkins emerges from the mines. The Commander falls back, and the rest followed)

GFMC Commander: Where's Ramirez?

GFMC Elite Guard. Ramirez: Hold on! Almost- (Falls down and gets knocked out)

(While he was knocked out. More of the Twilight came through. The Commander stood his ground, sparing his life for the others escaping. The outpost was deserted after the assault, except the Twilight)

* * *

(When he woke back up. He was in some kind of prison, then realising all personal is dead or has escaped the grasp of the Twilight army)

GFMC Elite Guard. Ramirez (Quietly): Who are those?

(Vltraxion returns)

Vltraxion (Dragon Tongue): What is this strange device, doesn't matter. Deathwing needs all the help he can get.

GFMC Elite Guard. Ramirez: That word again, Deathwing.

(Vltraxion gains control of the projection systems, allowing Deathwing to appear upon the screen)

Deathwing (Projection): That's much better. Now, are the humans have been cleared from the base?

Vltraxion: All but one..

Deathwing (Projection): Seal him, and send him to the waygate. He would be a great servant to us.

(Vltraxion sends his grunts to carry Ramirez. He was out of sight, out of mind, knowing that the GFMC's best elite guard is among them)

* * *

(While being dragged, he thinks "Okay, the elite guards have stun gauntlets armed so i'll use this to escape")

(At this time, he puts it into action. He bursts out of the prison, striking the grunts and successfully knocks them out. And then, he had a flare in-hand. If launched into the air, a nearby ship in orbit will detect the signal, just in case of an emergency. No guards in the area. He was lucky this time. After reaching the outside area. He uses the flare, but he encounters something weird)

* * *

(Kyverm - Samus's Ship)

(Samus's ship finally arrives Kyverm's orbit. Just then, she receives a signal from a nearby mining entrance. But then checks out that there's any life in the base)

(That's what she feared from the dream. The Twilight was brought forth to this universe, but there's one problem. Magic was on their side, meaning that most of the power suit's abilities are useless against them. And then, she flies down to the surface to find the source)

* * *

(Kyverm - Surface)

(Flying carefully to avoid any patrols of spacecraft, she reaches Ramirez)

Samus Aran: There he is..

Ramirez: Wait. Is that Samus?

(She gets out of the ship)

Samus Aran: You're the commander of the outpost?

Ramirez: Nope, and everyone else escaped nor killed. By some kind of race called "dragonkin"

Samus Aran: Well. What can we do?

(Then, someone no other than the Shaman Thrall appeared)

Thrall: Nothing at the moment, until we enhance our-

Samus Aran: WHAT THE?! Who are you?

Thrall: Doesn't matter, right now. The human race is in danger, once more by Deathwing.

Samus Aran: I knew him because my father told me. Now, where did YOU come from?

Thrall: Waygate...

Ramirez: Tell me this, Shaman. Why is all of this is happening?

Thrall: Because of your power hungry mining. You uncovered the Twilight Waygate, the home of Twilight's Hammer and Deathwing himself. When you found the way to open the portal, and all of this could not lead to war, but extinction of every race known to man and others.

Samus Aran: I also saw a few ships in the area hijacked. At this rate, its only a matter of time before they're fully weaponized for war.

Thrall: They've got a headstart alright. Your weapons will have no effect to them. And they can turn you into one of them

Samus Aran: Wait, we can turn ourselves into cyborgs. We can combat the disease without problems.

Ramirez: Doesn't work because the disease infects the robotics too. Maybe this "Magic" is real. No one is safe.

Thrall: Of course.. But himself alone is trapped in that universe. It could take something more of a powerful device to bring him through.

Samus Aran: Well. We got no clue, no weapons to harm them. How could we fight a army that we can't put a dent on them?

(But then, the being no other than the infamous leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley shows himself)

Ridley: No time, no see, Samus Aran.

Samus Aran: You again? How many times you've been raised from the dead and back.

Ridley: Enough to kill you, for the-

Thrall: Enough of this! Every being is now at risk for extinction. Bickering about this will make them stronger at this rate.

Samus Aran: Fine...

Ridley: Hmm... Are you the one that is called "Thrall"

Samus Aran: You know?

Ridley: Someone from a dream...

Samus Aran: That's the same way i've came here.

Thrall: So the two of you came all the way here for the same reason.

Ramirez: Pretty much..

(With the Twilight Cult broken free from their prison, Can Samus find a way to harm the army?)

To be continued...


End file.
